


Public Displays of Affection

by Jaydee_Faire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, clitoral stimulation, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're more than a little attracted to Kylo Ren. Maybe he's more than a little attracted to you, too-- and he doesn't bother waiting to get back to his rooms before getting down to business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Korpuskat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/gifts).



> Once again, for Coddie, who is Awesome.
> 
> EDIT: somehow only half of the damn fic made it into the text box the first time. That randomly truncated fic still managed to get two kudos, thanks guys 8D

You try to squirm away, but Kylo's arm, wrapped around your chest, squeezes you tighter. His hand is snaking down your pants. You bring your knees together, but it doesn't do much good: his gloved fingers are already digging into your cunt, finding the little pearl of your clit and teasing it in slow circles, pressing down harder for a moment when you make another attempt to jerk away. 

You tip your head back, trying to keep your hips from bucking, and you can hear the rasp of his breath beneath his mask, no faster nor harder than usual, as if what he's doing to you is so routine it hardly demands his attention. 

Your own breath is starting to come in shaky gasps as he continues to stimulate you. His fingers abandon your swollen clit for a moment to dip into the wetness of your cunt, the leather of his gloves thick and strange inside of you, and you have to bite down on your lip to muffle a moan.

Not that it would do any good. The wide corridor is busy, thronged with techs and troopers and officers. Most of them are on their own business, but some of them have already noticed you, squirming and whimpering in Kylo's grasp, thighs and abdomen tensing, the outline of his hand moving beneath your clothing, an unmistakable rhythmic back and forth. One trooper nudges another, points. Four techs stand close together, grinning and talking. An officer, pretening to oversee the unloading of a shuttle, watches you out of the corner of his eye as Kylo drags you to your first panting, helpless orgasm.

Your hips jerk, back arching, and your sighs turning to soft, half-stifled mewls of pleasure draw yet more attention to you. One of the techs whistles; the growing gaggle of troopers make a show of applause. You wait for Kylo to release you, to let you slink back to your quarters, but he doesn't. Fingers slicked with your juices, he begins to stroke your still-twitching clit again. This time your orgasm comes quicker, your moan louder, forced out of you. 

The third time you come, your hips buck hard, body shaking. Your panties are long past soaked through by now, and when he jerks your pants down around your hips, exposing you, both the musky smell of your sex and the slick noise of his fingers working inside of you are obvious to everyone crowding around. 

One of the techs, blond, square-jawed, a man you've seen eyeing you in the hallways more than once, takes two steps forward and is knocked backwards by the force of Kylo's power, his friends laughing as he skids backwards on his back. 

Another orgasm and your legs are shaking too badly to take your weight. One more and every clench of your body is painful. You lean your weight against him, trying to take the ache out of your hips and back. He responds by cupping his hand over your cunt and lifting you up, tossing you over his shoulder and turning for the South end of the corridor, towards his own chambers. You realize that he's far from done with you-- should have realized it from the first time you approached him, from the first coy little glance, rubbing up against him in the shuttle. 

The door to Kylo Ren's chambers swish shut behind you. You are about to find out what kind of man he's like when no one is watching.


End file.
